Just Watching Life Pass Us By
by Ashimattack
Summary: Tell me what happened! I'm... different' ‘Well that’s what happens when you’ve been in a coma for ten years Sasuke’
1. awaking in a strange location

**chapter 1**

**awaking in a strange location**

Sasuke groggily opened his heavy eyes and realized with a start that he was not where he had fallen asleep.

He wasn't stupid or new to this kind of thing so it didn't take him long to work out that he was in a hospital. Connected to tubes and he had a breathing mask.

He didn't even remember getting beaten so badly.

He tried to get up but found himself that his muscles were tight and he had a hard time moving.

After working out that he wasn't gonna get up anytime soon he tried to move his arm to at least take off the goddammed mask but, like the rest of his body, his arm was heavy and he couldn't move it.

_Oh come on this is embarrassing! _He though _pull yourself together!_

He tried moving his arm again and somehow –out of sheer will- he managed to move it.

Very slowly he got it to his face and he realized with a start that it was not his arm.

_Oh no! _He thought _what is this? Some kind of horror movie? A nightmare? It has to be! Is it Kabuto? Oh I bet it's that bitch Kabuto!_

He pulled hard and managed to get the mask off his face then once again attempted to get up.

He fell back down with a thud but had gotten a look at himself.

It wasn't his body either.

_This is just great_ he thought

He looked around the room and managed to spot a mirror in the corner

_I have to _he thought _no matter what!_

Once again he attempted to get up and this time succeeded

He slowly shuffled across the room until he reached the mirror

He looked into it and heard a gasp as a woman entered the room

She was in her early twenties and had short pink hair and turquoise eyes.

'Sasuke! What are you doing? How are you...? NURSE!'

He stared at her in wonder

'S... Sakura?' he choked 'h... how did this happen?'

'Sasuke get back in bed! I have no idea how you got the strength to walk around but you shouldn't!'

'No! Tell me what happened! I'm.... different'

'Well that's what happens when you've been in a coma for ten years Sasuke'

---

_Ten years_

Sasuke was lying in his 'home' (the hospital bed he'd been in for the last ten years) thinking about the whole conversation he'd had with the strangely grown up Sakura

'_Sakura... please tell me what happened'_

'_Not until you get back into bed! I don't know where you got all this strength from but soon you are going to fall o...'_

_She was cut off by Sasuke losing his balance and falling into her arms_

'_I'm... sorry. I didn't mean to...'_

'_No it's ok... just get into bed'_

_She carried him over to the bed but he struggled out her grip, muttering at how he could do it himself. Then he fell over again and landed on the bed._

'_Well that is one way to do it' Sakura commented_

_He 'hn'ed at her and she sighed._

_He may look older but he's still the same old Sasuke_

'_So now that I'm lying down will you tell me what happened?'_

'_Don't you want to get comfortable first?'_

_He was still lying on his stomach where he had fallen and didn't appear to be moving any time soon._

'_No I'm quite comfortable' he lied_

_Sakura sighed and went to help him. He struggled against her again and she was losing her calm_

'_Look Sasuke. You have been in bed for ten years! You have to accept that you aren't very strong due to lack of food and training so you may need to suck up your lousy pride and shove it, coz I'm helping you whether you like it or not! And __**where **__is that nurse??!?'_

_Sasuke was shocked. The last time he had seen her she was confessing her undying love to him, and now here she was, yelling at him for not accepting her help _

'_I'm sorry Sakura... please. Tell me'_

_She looked down at him and was totally shocked._

_He was __**pleading **__with her! Puppy-dog eyes and all! Something was wrong here_

'_Sasuke?'_

'_Come on! Even __**that **__didn't work? It would've worked on you three years ago!'_

'_I'm sorry Sasuke but puppy-dog eyes just aren't very cute on a 25 year old man with a beard who is in serious need of a haircut, also it was more like thirteen years ago'_

'_Fine. Get me a kunai and __**then**__ tell me what happened'_

_She walked out of the room and returned ten minutes later with a tray of food._

'_I grabbed you some food. As well as a razor and some scissors'_

_He was puzzled._

'_What are scissors?' he asked_

_She stared at him for a few minutes then realized he was serious. She decided to ignore that._

'_I saw the nurse. He was going to come with me but I told him that you might just want to be alone for now. So eat before he wants to examine you'_

'_He...?' he started to question but she glared at him so he shut up and ate furiously, mumbling a small 'thank you'_

'_Hey ease off. You don't want to make yourself sick. Anyone would think you haven't eaten in ten years'_

_He paused for a second and glared at her_

'_I don't find that very funny'_

'_Well I do. Ok tell me you know how to use a razor' she held up the foreign object and Sasuke stared at it blankly_

'_Oh boy... this could be difficult...'_

_------_

_Ten painful minutes later Sasuke was clean shaven and duck-but-haired once again._

'_Oh wow...' said Sakura when she saw him_

'_What?' he asked, annoyed and feeling extremely violated_

'_Nothing it's just... wow'_

_He was now frustrated so he pushed himself up and walked towards the mirror._

'_Oh wow' he gasped 'is that me?'_

_Hollow cheeks, pale skin, dull eyes and hair._

_All traces of his once flawless and beautiful face were gone._

'_I'm...' although he had always appeared flippant he did actually care what he looked like. He took pride in his appearance and this was unacceptable._

'_Do you want to take a shower or something?'_

_He sighed. He wanted a shower but he was a ninja and ninjas always got the info first_

'_No. Tell me what happened. Last time I checked I was 15 and living with Orochimaru. What Happened?'_

'_Huh? Orochimaru? But... he's dead... he has been for... oh right'_

'_What happened?'_

'_Well we infiltrated his lair ten years ago. Orochimaru was killed and we tried to bring you back but you resisted. Naruto... he was long gone. Five tails. He knocked you out, although none of us knew how serious it was. He hasn't been able to forgive himself'_

'_Serves him right, how dare he'_

_Suddenly she slapped him_

_He looked at her, confusion evident in his eyes._

'_How dare you! You've been in this world for an hour. You have no idea what he's been through.'_

'_Where is he now?'_

_She shrugged with a sad smile._

'_Who knows anymore?'_

_He was about to ask when a nurse entered, a strangely familiar looking nurse with brown hair and a warm smile._

'_Hey there Sasuke. Haven't spoken in a while'_

_Sasuke looked puzzled._

'_Do I know you?'_

'_Well I guess it'd be right that you don't recognise me... you haven't seen me in what... 13 years? And I have lost a little weight'_

'_Chougi?' Sasuke was... shocked. 'Why are you a male nurse? Last time I checked you were a ninja...'_

_Suddenly his face hardened._

'_I don't do that anymore' he said with genuine sadness in his eyes. 'I'm here to examine you. Sakura said you might feel more comfortable if it was someone you... kinda knew'_

'_oh ok... thanks' Sasuke was amazed at how many times he had said thanks that day, it was probably more than he had in the entire 15 years... sorry 25 years of his life, then suddenly he remembered someone 'oh shit'_

'_What what is it?' asked Sakura_

'_Where's Tsunade? Oh shit! She's gonna have my ass!' he was genuinely scared now_

_Both Chougi's and Sakura's faces fell then and he knew straight away._

'_How?' he asked_

'_We'd prefer not to say'_

'_Well then, who is Hokage now? Jiraiya?'_

'_No, Iruka. Jiraiya's....' she didn't need to finish. He understood._

'_So uh... when can I go outside?'_

'_When you are strong enough.'_

'_Oh come on! I'm strong enough now'_

_They kinda stared at him for a few minutes._

'_Maybe a couple of days rest is in order...' he muttered_

After that Chougi had checked his vitals and stats then left him to his own devices after showing him where the bathroom was.

Sasuke was a bit stronger now and was able to move around on his own at least so he decided to take a shower.

He scrubbed his hair and skin furiously, trying to get himself clean. He had no idea why but he felt so dirty.

He walked out of the shower and grabbed a towel; he dried himself off and rubbed his hair.

He noticed that Sakura had brought him some clothes hat actually fit and would be more comfortable -some trackies and a tee shirt- so he put them on and finished semi-drying his hair.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he noticed that he looked a lot better than he had an hour ago, before eating and showering.

He still looked pale, but he knew the best cure for that so he put some pillows on his bed and jumped out his open window.

'Let's see what 2019 thinks of me' he muttered


	2. Welcome to 2019 Sasuke Uchiha

_Sasuke put some pillows in the bed and jumped out the window_

'_Let's see what 2019 thinks of me' he muttered_

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome to 2019 Sasuke Uchiha**

Sasuke decided that he was incredibly stupid.

He had just woken up from a ten year coma two hours ago so he was still weak and he hadn't even checked what floor he was on.

It turns out it was the tenth floor.

_Since when does the hospital have more than three floors? _He thought as he crashed into a tree.

He was lucky it was there or else he would have landed on the ground and that could have been painful.

He very slowly climbed down the tree and landed on the ground surprisingly on his feet.

Then he fell flat onto his face.

'Oww' he muttered and pushed himself up. 'Probably should have waited a bit before deciding to break out'

He looked around to see where he was and noticed he was at the back of the hospital in the garden.

_Hmm... But how to get out from here?_

He spotted a fence around the perimeter and decided to jump it.

He managed to climb to the top of the fence before losing his balance and falling.

_Stupid body! It's all out of proportion!_

He was taller, that was for sure. And because he hadn't trained in ten years he lost his balance and speed.

He was basically an ordinary civilian.

_That will not do! How will I..._

He stopped walking.

How had he forgotten?

How could he have forgotten?

His life's goal.

Where was Itachi?

'Hey... are you ok?' came a gruff voice from a little bit away from him.

Sasuke looked up and realized that he was still lying on the ground in an alleyway.

'Um yeah I'm cool...'

'Hey look man. I'll pretend I didn't just see you escape from the hospital if you pretend you didn't see me here, ok?'

'Um what?' He looked up and saw someone vaguely familiar, he had a firm build and messy brown hair but the rest of his features were blurry.

'I'm not supposed to be here. I just... never mind I'll see you around ok? Hope you are all right'

'Uuh wait!' he shouted to the retreating figure

'What is it?'

'I'm... not really okay.'

The guy sighed and Sasuke saw small brown eyes

'What's happened?'

'Well... I'm not really from around here and...'

'You wanted a guide?'

Sasuke was getting annoyed, just who did this guy think he was?

'No I just wanted to know the way out of this alley!'

'Walk towards the light?'

'Ok just who do you think you are? Talking to an Uchiha like that!'

He hadn't meant to mention that.

Really he hadn't.

The guy sniggered.

'There's no way you're an Uchiha. The last one is currently in a...' he trailed off. 'Is that you Sasuke?'

'Do I know you?'

'Well I guess you did... a few years ago I'd say'

Sasuke noticed the small fangs that came with his smile and noticed something was missing

'Kiba?'

---

'Where's Akamaru?' asked Sasuke

'Well... that's what I was just doing' said Kiba

'What?'

Kiba sighed.

This guy really didn't know anything did he?

'I was just seeing him. He lives further down, through the alley. I go see him every day.'

'Why doesn't he live you with you?'

'Because I don't want to get him taken away'

'Why would they take him away?'

'Because he's a ninja dog. It's who he is, who he's always been'

'What's wrong with ninja dogs?'

'Well they got banned when the Anti-Konoha Defence force law passed'

'What?! We don't have any defence? What happens if someone attacks?'

Kiba laughed cruelly.

'Someone already did attack'

Sasuke understood now.

'We're under enemy rule?'

'Yeah. The Sand country owns all this land and they didn't want any ninjas. So we've all been forced to take up new lives and forget everything we once knew. They Ordered that Akamaru be put down but...'

'But what?'

Kiba looked at him with tears in his eyes.

'He's my best friend. How could I do that to him? I hid him. It's not a solution but its close enough'

'So that must be why Chougi has become a nurse'

Kiba shook his head

'No. Chougi quit being a ninja long before the law passed'

'Why?'

'Because... He lost someone close to him and never really got over it'

'Who was it that...' Sasuke's question was cut off by Kiba looking stricken and checking his watch.

'Dude, I gotta go! Did you want directions to anyone's house or something?'

In truth there was only one place he wanted to go but he already knew the way there

'No I think I'll just wander around for a bit, see what Konoha is like now. Where are you going?'

Kiba smiled

'It's a secret. Have fun!'

Then he ran off.

--

Sasuke wandered around in a state of fear.

_What is this crazy place?_

People everywhere, Massive buildings with signs on the sides. Signs that moved!

Just imagine your local capital city and try and picture it through Sasuke's eyes.

Pure terror.

He kept running into people coz he was just looking up, wondering what had happened.

'Hello sir! Would you like to try the latest fragrance from New York?' asked a pretty girl out front of one of the buildings, appeared to be a shop of some sort.

'New where?' asked Sasuke, puzzled.

'Can you spare some change? I have a family of four at home'

'Would you like me to clean your shoes?'

Sasuke realized that he wasn't actually wearing shoes then freaked out when someone grabbed his hands

'Would you like to know your future? I can read your palm if you like'

'Uh excuse me...' Sasuke muttered and walked briskly away from all the people.

Then he spotted a shop he knew only too well.

_Yamanaka flower shop_

He wondered how it had survived through everything, then for some reason walked into it.

A beautiful blonde in her early twenties was serving at the register and Sasuke thought he had an idea of who it was.

'Ino?' he asked her

She looked puzzled and shook her head.

'No, she's... at a thing right now. You can wait if you like. She should be back soon'

'No it's ok.' Sasuke said and started to leave but on his way out the door he ran into another blonde girl.

This one was nowhere near as pretty as the other, she was about 24, pale and skinny and her eyes showed she had seen a lot in her life.

'Ino?' Sasuke almost choked

She studied him curiously and nodded her head.

'Do I know you?' she asked

'Maybe...' he said. Not really wanting to say

She studied him some more then her eyes opened wide in surprise, then quickly returned to their normal size as though nothing had happened.

'Sasuke?' she asked quietly

He nodded and she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace

Sasuke was caught off guard and got trapped in the hug so he decided to hug her back.

She quickly let go and stared at him for a while.

'Weren't you in the hospital?'

'Well I just woke up today...'

'And they let you out?'

'No actually I... jumped out the window'

She nodded

'This place must seem strange to you'

'It is a bit... still working my way around'

'I can show you around if you like'

'No it's ok, although can I ask you one thing?'

'Sure'

'Is my... is my house still intact?'

She stayed quiet.

'Most of it is still there' she said after a while

'You mean?'

'Most of it got destroyed, in the fire. And the other half is a museum now'

'A museum? What is that?'

'Uuh... how about I show you?'

'Yeah okay.. I guess you could take me...' he trailed off and fell into her arms

'I... I'm sorry. Still a little weak'

'Well how about I take you back to the hospital?'

'No. Take me to my house'

'Ok... Suzie I'll be out for a while' she called to the other girl.

Ino lead the way and Sasuke followed, still in a daze.

He didn't even realize they were going the wrong way until they reached the hospital.

'Hey this isn't my house...'

She grabbed him and dragged him towards the door.

'Hey! You can't do this...'

'Sasuke you need your strength. You can't deal with everything in your current state!'

'If you're talking about the takeover I already know! I don't need to go back to the hospital what I need to do is figure out this mess...'

'No you need to rest.'

'Ino you have no idea what I'm going through right now! When I fell asleep I was 15 years old, now I'm 25 and in this crazy world where nothing makes sense! Seriously, look at how you live! How do you do it? No ninja's, no dogs...'

'Oh it must have been so hard for you, sleeping through the whole mess!' she cut him off with tears in her eyes

'Uh what?' Sasuke asked puzzled

'While you were sleeping we've been to hell and back but we're making it work, you have no right to call the way we live crazy. You don't know the full story' she said and whacked him over the head.

The last thing he remembered seeing before he slipped into unconsciousness was her running away, sobbing heavily.


	3. unfriendly faces and old friends

_The last thing he remembered seeing before he slipped into unconsciousness was her running away, sobbing heavily._

**Chapter three  
enter some unfriendly faces and some old friends**

The next time Sasuke awoke he was lying in his hospital bed again.

He briefly wondered why, then remembered what happened.

'Still stuck in this crazy place...' he muttered, a little disappointed.

He'd been hoping it was all a dream.

'Oh I see you're awake again.' Came Sakura's cold voice from across the room

Sasuke sent her a glare which she returned with interested.

'Don't give me that! You disappear then wind up on the ground in front of the hospital, what happened?!'

'stupid Ino..' Sasuke muttered once he worked out what had happened. Sakura looked surprised

'you saw Ino?'

'yeah. She knocked me out. Saw Kiba too'

'Kiba? I thought he was in hiding...'

'Why didn't you tell me?' Sasuke asked in a low voice

'huh?' Sakura was a little confused

'why didn't you tell me!?' Sasuke asked with more force

'tell you what?' Sakura was more than a little confused and getting annoyed

'oh i don't know, maybe that we are under enemy rule?!' Sasuke said sarcastically

'...oh. that' Sakura's face fell

'why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you say it as soon as i woke up so I could...'

'so you could what? Hobble over to the enemy and puppy-dog face them to death? I didn't tell you coz I knew how you'd react.'

'oh really and how is that?'

'exactly like you are now! there is nothing you can do for us! You slept through the whole mess'

Sasuke's face momentarily lost it's edge then fell into a stoic look and he didn't reply.

'you have a visitor by the way' Sakura said as she left the room 'I'll send him in'

Sasuke sat there awkwardly as Iruka and an unknown man entered the room and sat down on the chairs.

The strange new man was wearing a mask that covered half his face, all Sasuke could see where his eyes as they bored into him. big and blue.

Iruka looked much the same, a few new scars, a few more years and some wrinkles and a new hard expression. He'd been through a lot and come a long way from teaching at the academy. He was wearing the hokage hat

'Sasuke Uchiha' said the Man 'My name is Yayoi Hawatari, I understand that you have been in a coma for the last ten years'

Sasuke didn't feel this stupid statement deserved a reply, so he said nothing. But glared at him.

The man nodded and continued

'During this time a lot has happened in Konoha, as you have already seen from your little... escapade' somehow he managed to turn this into a threat.

Sasuke –being the king of cool- was unaffected by this and continued to say nothing.

'but I understand that before you... fell asleep you had been living with Orochimaru. Tell me, did he teach you anything of value?'

Sasuke was a little taken back by this, what did this guy want?

'obviously the information you received is of no use to you now so you are best to just hand it over to me'

'No thanks I think I'll be okay' Sasuke finally spoke in his usual voice

'You aren't a ninja any more. You need to find a new occupation, if you tell me I can give you more than enough money to survive on.' Said Yayoi in a sly tone

'Are you trying to bribe me into giving you information on how to slaughter millions of people? so you can go take over other cities and control them the same way you have here? Taking peoples dogs away from them? No thanks. I think you should leave now'

'ah so you think you are a smart one don't you? Well if you really are so smart then you will realize that there is no options here. Tell me what I want to know'

Sasuke looked over at Iruka and noticed he was avoiding eyes contact.

_I see _thought Sasuke _he's the hokage but he doesn't really have any control_

'I really think you should leave' said Sasuke

'I have authority over this city. Tell me what I want to know or suffer the consequences'

'I'm actually very tired. I need some rest. Leave my room now'

'I won't say it again. **Tell me'**

'and I won't say it again either. **Leave or I will call a nurse**'

Just as the guy was about to jump from his seat Sakura walked in and quietly asked him to leave

'of course ma'am.' He said politely 'I will be coming back again for those answers Sasuke. I recommend you hand them over'

With that he and Iruka left the room.

'What did he want?' asked Sakura

'the information I learned from Orochimaru... what's with Iruka?'

'well as you can see he's not actually in control. That's just a front the sand village put up, to make it seem like we were ruling ourselves. But as you can see, he can't do much with Yayoi breathing down his neck.'

'It sure is a strange new world...'

'yeah, now get ready. We're going visiting'

'Huh? Who are we visiting?'

'just someone who wouldn't come here. Get up!'

'I'm coming I'm coming...'

Sasuke and Sakura had walked about three blocks from the hospital and were now standing in front of a small apartment with bricks and an untidy garden.

'Who's house is this?' asked Sasuke with confusion

'you'll see' Said Sakura as she led him up the stairs and knocked on the door.

A few seconds later the door opened and a face looked through.

Sasuke could only see half the face but he knew immediately who it was.

Grey hair, an eye patch and a mask covering most of his face.

'Kakashi!' Sasuke gasped, he looked terrible! He'd aged heaps and wore an eye patch over his eye, instead of a headband.

'Sakura? What are you doing here? Who is thi... Sasuke? You woke up?'

Sasuke didn't say anything but felt a little uneasy at the expression Kakashi was giving him.

'come on in, sit down'

He opened the door wider and they entered.

The apartment was small but also immaculately clean, with seemed strange to Sasuke. Who had always imagined Kakashi's house to be a dump.

'How long ago did he wake up? How much does he know? Has he been visited by the special squad yet?' Kakashi was asking Sakura questions as if Sasuke wasn't actually in the room, which pissed Sasuke off.

'I am in the room you know! I woke up two days ago. I know most of the story and who are the special squad?'

'Sorry Sasuke. The special squad are a team of the sand countries most elite jounin, they settle any.. problems and no, he hasn't been visited by them yet. But he has had a visit from Iruka and Yayoi. They wanted information on Orochimaru.'

Kakashi looked down

'Right. I forgot about that' He walked over to Sasuke and punched him hard across the face 'I meant to do it earlier but you seemed weak so I didn't, but now you seem stronger to I am free to yell at you. WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING?!!'

This was the first time Kakashi had ever really raised his voice at Sasuke so Sasuke was a little shocked.

'Um...'

'It's okay. I have it out of my system now'

'Uh hey if It's okay with you, can I ask what happened to your eye?'

Sakura and Kakashi both looked down and stayed silent

'Oh sorry... should I not have asked?'

'No it's okay. You have a right to know. You know how I mentioned the special squad earlier?'


End file.
